1. Field
The following description relates to a decorative structure of a door of a refrigerator, which has a front panel formed from a steel plate material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance for keeping food fresh which has a storage chamber for storing the food and a cold air supplying device for supplying cold air to the storage chamber. A front surface of the storage chamber is opened to store and take out the food, and a door is provided at a main body to open and close the storage chamber.
In such a door, there is a kind of door in which a front panel formed from a steel plate material and a rear panel formed from a resin material are coupled with each other. The front panel includes a front portion which is bent to form a front exterior of the door and a side portion which forms a side exterior of the door.
The front panel formed from the steel plate material has a cold and luxurious finish unique to the steel plate material. Further, a surface treatment such as a hairline may be performed on the front portion of the front panel in order to provide further aesthetic appeal.
However, a separate decorative structure is not generally provided at an edge portion between the front portion and the side portion of the front panel.